Amor, vida e morte!
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Todos temos algo que queremos, e algo que não sabemos que queremos.


Nome do autor: Fla Doomsday

Nome da Fanfic: Amor, vida e morte.

Link: -

Capa: -

Ship: Jon/Sansa

Tema utilizado: Casamento

Quote escolhido: "Só existem dois motivos para alguém se preocupar com você: ou ela te ama muito, ou você tem algo que ela queira muito." - filme Piratas dos Caribe.

Sinopse: Todos temos algo que queremos, e algo que não sabemos que queremos.

* * *

**N.A.:** _Projeto Quotes me fazendo produzir horrores. Ship que está inundando minha mente, apesar de continuar toda Jon/Arya, eu precisava de algo assim como esse ship._

_Obrigada por ler, sem betagem, sorry!_

**Amor, vida e morte!**

_Fla Doomsday_

Existem dois momentos na vida que separam a infância e a vida adulta. Um é quando se vê a morte e o outro é quando se vê o amor. Sansa conhecia a morte de perto desde que pensara conhecer o amor, e Jon conhecera o amor de perto quando passara a conhecer a morte intimamente.

A vida não fora justa, não fora fácil e muito menos bela para qualquer um dos dois. E a vida não fora simples, ou carinhosa com qualquer um deles. Mas Jon nunca reclamou, levou a vida como ela lhe foi dada, amou quando lhe foi permitido, perdeu quando lhe foi tirado e soube exatamente o que fazer com as situações que lhe apareciam. Sansa nunca soube lidar com o que lhe empurravam. Não soube lidar com a perda da família, chorou do que achava ser um amor perdido, sofreu e foi feliz nos momentos errados.

Agora a vida havia dado um jeito de colocar ambos em uma situação que nunca haviam cogitado, nunca haviam pensado ou ao menos aberto os olhos para. Não, para Jon, Sansa era Catelyn Stark mais nova. Para Sansa, Jon era o bastardo que sua mãe odiava. A vida colocava-os como futuros senhor e senhora de Winterfell, marido e mulher, amantes, inimigos para quantos mais dias de seu nome viessem.

Jon havia encontrado parte de sua família em Daenerys e Aegon. Sansa havia perdido tudo que se tinha com o nome Stark. Mas lá estavam, e lá estava Jon a ver que Sansa ainda o desprezava, como sempre. E lá estava Sansa a ver que Jon via-a como um prêmio. Aquele casamento a levava para o Norte novamente, mas prendia-a a ele eternamente. Ouviu-o entrar pela porta do quarto e sentiu o leve arrepio que o vento frio lhe causou.

"Sansa, eu…"

"Não, Jon." Virou-se, olhando-o nos olhos. Ele tinha os olhos de seu pai, os olhos de Arya, e eram olhos tão diferentes de Sansa. Não, eles não eram irmãos, eles eram apenas… nada. "Não peça desculpas, não tire sua culpa disso. Sempre quis a senhoria, sempre quis ser Senhor de Winterfell. Pois bem, aqui está sua chance e não diga…"

"Não vim aqui para lhe dizer nada do que me acusa."

A voz alta de Jon assustou Sansa, que afastou-se um pequeno passo e receou que ele fosse ataca-la. Viu-o sorrir desgostoso. Sansa nunca havia visto seu irmão… Jon, agir daquela forma.

"Não vou machuca-la, se é isso que lhe preocupa." Jon sentia o gosto amargo na boca. Um péssimo habito que a vida lhe dera após os acontecimentos mais recentes fora o gosto pelo vinho, e o vinho era amargo, assim como era quase tudo em sua vida. "Não vou toca-la, se assim não desejar, não vou beija-la, não vou… ama-la como esposa… não conheço mais o amor."

_Ela_ lhe veio a mente e Sansa vira os olhos cinza de Jon tornarem-se tempestade, exatamente como os de Arya ficavam quando estava extremamente irritada.

"O que queres de mim, Jon? Já não mais precisa de nada. A senhoria está ganha, tem o título e todas as honras que queria… o que mais pode querer?"

Jon observou-a por um leve momento. Sansa ainda acreditava que havia algo que a vida poderia dar-lhes que fosse bom, que lhes devolvesse o sorriso no rosto, que chocasse, que lhes permitisse viver em paz. Aproximou-se alguns passos dela, os olhos azuis tão diferentes o fitavam com força, mas Jon via a garota despedaçada dentro daqueles olhos, a garota triste e abandonada, nunca amada, dentro do azul.

"Casando comigo será senhora de Winterfell."

"Já tenho esse título por direito."

"Mas não pode reclama-lo sem um marido."

"E você será esse marido perfeito, não, Jon? É o que quer de mim? Que seja a esposa perfeita, a mulher que deitará ao seu lado todas as noites e nunca o questionará? Que chorará quando se for em batalha, e sorrirá alegremente quando retornar? A mulher que o ama, mesmo que seu corpo fique quente por outra mulher de estrada? Que lhe dará muitos filhos para seguirem sua linhagem?"

"Não desejo nada de você." A voz de Jon era gelo, e Sansa não entendia como ele era um Dragão, se em suas veias apenas corria frio.

"Então porque preocupou-se em vir me ver?"

Sansa virou-se novamente para a janela. O sol descia rápido, as estrelas já apareciam no céu e o vento gelado do Inverno penetrava por seu casaco. Ouviu o passos de Jon na direção da porta. Sansa não sabia lidar com o príncipe que não era príncipe. Sansa não sabia lidar com o resgate da princesa, que não era resgate. Não sabia lidar com amor que não era amor, e menos ainda com casamento que não era casamento.

A porta fechou-se devagar e Sansa respirou fundo. Era o último dia de liberdade. Talvez se pulasse daquela janela, tentasse voar igual ao passarinho que Sandor Clegane a chamara certa vez, aquilo acabasse. A vida findaria-se em um segundo e… Afastou-se da janela, deitando-se sem retirar nenhuma de suas vestes. Sansa sentiu lágrimas escorrerem seu rosto e só percebeu que chorava aí, só percebeu que a vida entregara-lhe tudo errado. Mais uma vez.

* * *

As palavras foram proferidas, o encostar de lábios acontecera, o banquete e chegara a hora de serem levados ao quarto. Jon vira o quanto Sansa odiara a cerimonia para lhe deixar pronta para ele, mas não pudera impedir. Nunca impedira nada que não estivesse em seu controle, e esse casamento estava fora de seu controle totalmente. Essa tomada de poder sobre Winterfell estava fora de seu controle. Sansa estava fora de seu controle. Sua vida estava fora de seu controle. A morte e o amor estavam lado a lado novamente, e Jon amava. Amava sua vida, por isso deixava-a sempre próxima da morte, como sempre estivera.

Viu-a olhar para si de forma temerosa, como se houve alguma chance de que ele fosse faze-la se deitar com ele. Sentou-se, sem se importar em se cobrir, na cadeira próxima a janela, essa fechada por causa do frio. Viu que Sansa tentava ao máximo cobrir-se, não lhe deixar ver suas partes, mesmo que Jon já tivesse decorado as partes de uma mulher antes. Balançou a cabeça e riu desgostoso, Sansa apenas mirando-o.

"Não tem que se preocupar, não vou violá-la."

"Você não me ama, Jon. Então, tenho algo que você quer… e se é essa é a única serventia que tenho para ti, violar-me será apenas consequência."

Sansa sabia que desafia-lo não era bom, mas sua voz saíra baixa, chorosa. Talvez ele lhe deixasse partir e voltar a seu quarto, sem toca-la, deixa-la dormir sem senti-lo, igual Tyrion havia feito. Ele havia lhe respeitado. Ele havia lhe deixado em paz. E ela… Sansa apenas havia aceitado. Cinza e azul se encontraram e Sansa recuou ao vê-lo se levantar, andando em sua direção rapidamente.

Suas peles estavam geladas e Sansa sabia bem que era chegado o momento da vida lhe mostrar qual era a carta para esse casamento. A morte tomara sua família, o amor nunca chegaria para ela, não mais, a doçura, o carinho… nada disso viria salva-la dessa carta nova em sua vida. A mão de Jon segurou o pescoço fino e longo de Sansa, vendo-a olha-lo com temor, mas… havia aquela chama de esperança ali. Havia aquela chama que parecia se recusar a apagar.

"Viola-la seria fácil, Sansa. Seria joga-la na cama e lhe possuir, apenas isso." Seu corpo estava a reagir ao corpo quente e nu dela. Jon sentiu asco de si ao imaginar a mulher que vira crescer como sua irmã, excitar-lhe. "Não, não lhe amo, Sansa. Não vou viola-la, e você não tem…"

"Para estar aqui e ter me feito sua esposa, eu tenho algo que você quer."

A mão de Jon fechou-se mais contra o pescoço alvo de Sansa e lágrimas subiram aos olhos azuis dela. Jon via-a como sua irmã, mas ela era sua esposa. E Jon via-a como um trunfo, graças a Rainha. Winterfell era o Norte, e o Norte tinha que se curvar. E ele faria isso começando com Sansa. Essa era a carta que a vida lhe dera, era a carta que deveria segurar dessa vez. Nunca reclamara antes do que tivera que fazer, mesmo que lhe trouxesse morte. E ele sabia que a morte e o amor andavam lado a lado. Puxou-a para perto, olhando fundo naqueles olhos tão diferentes do seu.

"O Norte, Sansa. Ela quer o Norte, e ela terá o Norte. Não a nada que possamos fazer…" Empurrou-a na direção da cama, vendo-a tropeçar e cair no colchão, olhá-lo assustada. Jon nunca violara uma mulher antes, não seria Sansa a primeira. Mas a faria se curvar, a faria ser sua, ela era sua esposa e Jon havia aprendido que casamento não traria amor, pois para ele, o amor já havia sido morto, e não haveria modo de amar duas vezes. "Não a amo, Sansa, não vou ama-la, mas sim... Você tem algo que eu quero, que a Rainha quer, e você tem algo que todos querem."

Sabia que esse momento chegaria, que Jon seria obrigado a toma-la, a fazê-la dele. Sentiu lágrimas a cruzarem seu rosto, mas Sansa conhecia bem demais a vida, e sempre choraria pelas pobres cartas que ela lhe dava. Sofreria por nunca conhecer o amor. Viu-o caminhar nu até a cama, subindo no colchão, parando a sua frente. Respirou fundo. Ele a faria ser dele.

"Você é o Norte, Sansa. Você é Winterfell. E você é… minha."

A palavra carregava peso e o peso curvou ambos os ombros. Ele seria Lord Jon e ela Lady Sansa. Seriam senhores de Winterfell e a vida brincava com eles novamente, o casamento sendo apenas um leve aperitivo para ao banquete principal que seria o resto de suas vidas.

"Lhe disse que eu tinha algo que queria." Encolheu-se quando ele a olhou dentro dos olhos. Cinza e azul não poderia combater por mais tempo, não mais. "E eu sabia que não era amor." Viu as mãos dele a subirem rápidas, segurando seus ombros. Logo estava deitada, o corpo dele a cobrir o seu.

"Nunca terá amor, Sansa. Não o meu."

"Então faça o que tem que fazer, pegue o que tem que pegar, Jon. Não vou lhe impedir."

Jon sabia que seria fácil tê-la. Era apenas abrir-lhe as pernas, tocá-la em um certo lugar, beija-la, e ela era sua; ao menos o corpo seria. Olhou-a lhe mirando sério e sorriu desgostoso novamente.

"Desista dos sonhos, Sansa. Desista de ser amada incondicionalmente e para sempre." Sua mão escorreu pelo quadril fino dela, chegando onde sabia que ninguém havia lhe tocado antes. Viu-a lhe mirar com olhos arregalados. "Desista de achar que é única. Desista de seus ideais românticos. Desista…"

Algo como um gemido deixou a boca de Sansa ao sentir os dedos de Jon tocá-la entre as pernas. Gemeu mais ao senti-lo tocar com mais força e logo a dor. A dor de senti-lo dentro de seu corpo, por inteiro. E Sansa não acreditava que havia fechado os olhos, aberto a boca, afastado as pernas, abraçado o corpo dele e beijado sua boca. Não acreditava que ele a amaria ao possui-la, e ali estava a prova. Jon nunca a amaria, e Sansa nunca o amaria, mas eles tinham algo que o outro precisava. Eles sugariam tudo que o outro pudesse dar, fosse o que fosse.

Quente. O calor que corria seu corpo comparava-se ao fogo do Dragão que ocupava sua mente. Entrou e saiu de Sansa facilmente. Entrou e saiu de Sansa com força. Entrou e saiu repetidas vezes. Fundo, forte, quente. Os gemidos dela eram baixos, contidos e Jon nunca amaria aquilo. Jon apenas queria o fim. Queria apenas despejar-se dentro dela, fazê-la entender que ela seria dele e que ela não seria amada, não como ansiava ardente.

Segurou-o contra si. As ondas de prazer atravessavam seu corpo e a partiam ao meio. Ele ia fundo, ele arremetia contra seu corpo e Sansa nunca sentira-se tão cheia, tão quente, tão… errada em toda sua vida. Era mais uma carta que a vida lhe jogara e ela teria que apenas aguentar, sem saber lidar com ela. Agarrou Jon e apertou-se contra ele, sentindo e ouvindo. Arranhou-lhe as costas, o gemido de dor dele a fazendo abrir os olhos. Era céu de tempestade contra nuvens pesadas de desastre. Não havia amor, Jon e Sansa apenas tinham algo que o outro precisava. Jon precisava do Norte e Sansa precisava de vida. Ela descobriria cedo ou tarde que a vida que ela precisava de Jon caminhava com a morte e o amor, e o Norte que Jon precisava de Sansa, vinha com amor e morte.

_Fim_


End file.
